Harry Potter y el señor tenebroso
by Gothan
Summary: Harry debe acabar su formación en Hogwarts y encontrar los horcruxes antes de luchar con Voldemort. Bueno, el sumary es un asco pero la historia está muy bien. Ya verás, échale un vistazo.
1. Doble chasquido

Doble chasquido

Era de noche, y el calor sofocante de Julio azotaba sin piedad al barrio de Little Winning.

Un muchacho de pelo negro y revoltoso se entretenia tirando bolas de papel a la papelera

abarrotada de pergamino y envoltorios de Drabbles de fresa y menta. Hacia ya un par de semanas

que había llegado al número cuatro de Privet Drive, y le había prometido a Mcgonagall y a los

señores Weasley que no saldría bajo ningún concepto de la casa. Harry había decidido quedarse

en la casa hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años para salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia el

número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde estaría a salvo por el momento.

Pese a que se sentía desolado por la muerte de Dumbledore, sabía que debía aparcar a un lado

sus sentimientos y ponerse a pensar en lo que haria al llegar a Grimmauld Place.

Sabía que era misión suya encontrar los Horcruxes y destruirlos, pero no tenía ni idea de por

dónde empezar. Durante las dos semanas que llevaba en casa de los Dursley sólo había abierto

la boca un par de veces para contestar a sus tíos, y apenas salía de la habitación. No podía

evitar echarse las culpas de lo sucedido en Hogwarts, pese a que sabía que el no era el culpable.

La llegada de una pequeña lechuza le apartó momentaneamente esos dolorosos pensamientos de la

cabeza, así como las ansias de estrangular a Snape para coger la carta que le traia Pigwidgenon.

Últimamente recibía cartas de sus amigos casi cada día, lo cual le ayudaba a no salir corriendo

con sus cosas hacia Grimmauld Place. La carta de Ron iba acompañada de un paquete de lo que debía

ser con casi total seguridad, comida que le enviava la señora Weasley. Leyo la carta ( en la cual

Ron le aseguraba que se verían pronto en Grimmauld Place ) mientras Pigwidgeon bebía agua en la

jaula de una ofendida Hedwig que lo miraba recelosamente. Mientras estaba atando la contestación

en la pata de Pigwidgeon, le pareció oir un crac en medio de la calle. Pigwidgeon se fue volando,

y Harry asomó la cabeza por la abierta ventana, con la varita en ristre.

Estaba seguro que había oido como alguien se aparecia o desaparecia.

Supuso que se trataba de un miembro de la orden enfundado en una capa invisble, y se estiró en la

cama. Harry sabía que varios miembros de la orden vigilavan constantemente Privet Drive, y se

preguntó cuales serían, mientras bostezaba sonoramente y cerraba los ojos.

Y justo cuando empezaba a conciliar el sueño, oyó un segundo crac. Pero esta vez no venía de la calle,

venía de su habitación.

- ¡ Fawkes ! - exclamó Harry

El fénix se había aparecido en su escritorio, dejando caer un par de plumas escarlatas sobre un pergamino.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la cama, anodadado, y observó cómo el pájaro volava hacia el y se

posaba en su hombro. Llevaba una sobre azul en el pico, que dejó caer sobre el regazo de Harry.

Harry miró la carta, después al pájaro, y finalmente volvió a mirar la carta. No, no podía ser, Dumbledore ...

Harry abrió la carta rápidamente y extrajo el primero de los pergaminos que contenía:

_Querido Harry_

_Sé que cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muerto. No sé si de viejo, o en otra circumstáncia, pero la cuestión es que estaré muerto._

Harry tragó saliva. Se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones.

_No has de perder la calma. Sabes que tienes que buscar los Horcruxes y destruirlos, para que Voldemort vuelva a ser mortal. Pero ese no es el objetivo de esta carta. Antes de nada, me siento con la obligación de recordarte que los humanos, separados, sómos más débiles y vulnerables. No quiero que en tu afán de proteger a los demás te aisles de la gente que te quiere, porque eso es precísamente lo quiere Voldemort. Quiere que te sientas culpable de todas las muertes que ha habido y que, por desgracia, seguro que habrá._

_Tienes que confiar en tus amigos y en la Orden del Fénix ( en tu mano dejo la desición de contarle lo de los Horcruxes a la última ), ellos podrán ayudarte en todo lo que necesites._

_También quiero recordarte de que no debes de salir de Grimmauld Place excepto para ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur y pasar allí unos días, y para ir al Callejón Diagón, hasta que llegue el día de partir hacia Hogwarts._

_No te preocupes, me encargué de dejar instrucciones para cuando llegase este momento, Hogwarts no cerrará._

_Nos vemos allí._

_Afectuosamente_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry entendió casi al instante que Dumbledore se refería al retrato que había en el despacho de la nueva directora.

Buscó en el sobre y encontró un trozo de pergamino.

_Te habrás dado cuenta de que Fawkes aún está en tu habitación._

Harry dirigió una mirada al escritorio. Era verdad. Fawkes lo miraba fijamente. Siguió leyendo.

_Eso es porque ahora es tuyo. Cuida bien de el._

Harry volvió a mirar al fénix, que yacía en la mesa, mirándolo con porte majestuoso y elegante. Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa y acarició al animal, que lo observaba con sus brillantes ojos, mientras lo acariciaba. Fawkes bajo mansamente la cabeza, y empezó a explorar el cuarto.

Harry observó más detenidamente el plumaje del fénix, y vió que le faltaban plumas y su pico no brillaba como de costumbre.

- Todos lo echaremos de menos - le dijo Harry.

El resto de su estáncia en Privet Drive le pasó bastante rápido a Harry, porqué cómo Dudley salia cada día con sus amigos para pelearse con otros chicos, y tio Vernon y tia Petunia habían ganado un viaje de dos semanas al Caribe ( con la falsa convicción de que Dudley acudia al salón de té Polkiss con su pandilla ), Harry tenía mucho tiempo para mirar la televisión.

Dudley le tenía más miedo que nunca, y Harry podía pasearse con total tranquilidad por la casa sin que nadie le dijera nada.

Pasaron los días y llegó el 30 de Julio. Lo tenía todo preparado, y sabía que Lupin y los demás vendrían a buscarle. Eran las 11:30 cuando media docena de chasquidos indicaron a Harry que la comitiva ya estaba allí. Harry se levantó del sofá, junto al cuál estaban el baúl, Hedwig en su jaula y Fawkes junto a la saeta de fuego ( que levantó rápidamente la cabeza para observar a los visitantes ), y se dirigió a la cocina, con la varita en ristre por si acaso.

- Así me gusta, muchacho - dijo una voz gruñona - ¡ Alerta permanente !

- Veo que lo tienes todo preparado - dijo un sonriente Lupin, mientras salían todos al salón.

- Habríamos llegado antes - aseguró Tonks, que había recuperado su llamativo pelo rosa chicle - De no ser porqué Ojoloco se empeñó en rastrear toda la calle de Grimmauld Place para asegurarse de que no había ningún espía.

Kingsley entró por la puerta principal y dijo:

- No hay moros en la costa, daros prisa.

Lupin hizo levitar el baúl de Harry y esté cogió la jaula y saeta de fuego. Además de Kingsley, a fuera los esperaba un mago de pelo

castaño que Harry no conocia. Ojoloco examinó con su ojo mágico la calle, y Harry salió de la casa.

Primero se desaperecieron Tonks y el desconocido.

- Venga Potter - gruñó Moody - Tu turno.

Harry se concentró en Grimmauld Place y sintió la desagradable sensación de aparecerse. Cuando abrió los ojos, vió cómo Lupin se aparecía

a su lado, seguido de Kingsley y Moody.

- Vamos - susurró Tonks recelosa, mirando alrededor.

Haary se acercó al pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Volvía a estar con los suyos, a salvo.


	2. Luchando contra el mal

Gracias por el comentario, pensé que nadie lo iba a leer. Mi plan es hacerlo lo más parecido posible a lo que hubiera hecho Rowling, pero pondré otras cosas también. Respecto a lo de Harry-Ginny , solo digo que no voy a cambiar las parejas que hizo Rowling, para que sea más realista. Bueno, allá voy.

Luchando contra el mal

Cruzó el umbral mientras Kingsley cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, y se impresionó al fijarse más en la casa.

Era evidente que alguien se había esforzado en intentar cambiar la decoración de la casa, y se podría decir que lo había conseguido a medias. El olor a humedad había desaparecido, y las paredes estaban pintadas de de azul claro y naranja, además de que todo parecía más limpio. Pero era a medias porque aún había restos de la decoración Black.

- Están hechizados - dijo Tonks con resignación - Lo hemos probado todo, pero ha sido imposible. Las paredes ...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase por que alguien entró corriendo para abrazar a Harry.

- ¡ Harry ! Que alegría que estés bien - dijo la señora Weasley, ahogando al muchacho - Estabamos muy preocupados, la orden no a dejado de vigilarte día y noche. ¿ Que es eso ?

Una mancha dorada y roja acavaba de pasar volando por el pasillo.

- Es Fawkes - dijo Harry, quien se había olvidado del fénix - Dumbledore me lo dejó.

La cara de la señora Weasley se ensombreció un instante. Aún no se habian acostumbrado a las nueva situación.

- Si, claro - dijo - Sabía que te lo dejaría. Siguieron caminando los ocho, subiendo las escaleras y llegando a la habitación donde se hacian las reuniones de la orden. El baúl y la jaula de Hedwig subieron volando las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones, junto a la escoba, y entraron a la habitación. Todos estaban allí. Los Weasley, Hermione, y un montón de magos a los que Harry no conocía, sentados en una larga mesa. Al fondo de esta estaba sentada la profesora Mcgonagall, que parecía más severa que nunca. Se sentó entre Ron y Hermione, que lo saludaron con la mano, mientras los demás ocupaban también sus puestos. La profesora Mcgonagall rompió el silencio sepulcral, hablando con voz seca:

- He convocado esta reunión para que planeemos lo que vamos a hacer. Los últimos sucesos cambian mucho las cosas - parecía que le costaba hablar - El profesor Dumbledore me dejó una carta en la que decía que Hogwarts no debía de ser cerrada y me informaba de que me dejaba al cargo de la orden. Ahora sabemos que Snape estuvo pasando información al bando contrario, y por lo tanto, tendremos que cambiar de planes.

Continuó hablando un rato sobre planes que Harry desconocía, hasta que llego a un punto más interesante.

- También necesito que uno de vosotros se haga cargo del puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿ Algún voluntario ?

Nadie levantó la mano.

- Sabes que yo no puedo volver - dijo Lupin, apenado.

- De hecho, yo había pensado en Alastor - dijo Mcgonagall.

- Sabes que no aceptaré, Minerva - dijo Moody negando con la cabeza - Tengo cosas que hacer fuera de Hogwarts, y debo decir que mi última estáncia en el castillo no resultó muy agradable ...

- Serías más útil en Hogwarts que aquí - dijo Mcgonagall, intentando convencerle - Desde allí podrías vigilar que nadie entrara en el castillo y evitar que halla infiltrados. Ya viste lo que pasó el año pasado. Si hay algún lugar que necesita seguridad, ese lugar es Hogwarts.

Moody se rascó la barbilla.

- Hombre, visto así ... - gruñó - Me parece que tendré que pensarlo.

Después hablaron sobre los miembros de la orden que estarian vigilando el castillo.

- Toda seguridad es poca - aseguró Mcgonagall - Aparte de los aurores que ponga el ministerio, debemos de poner a unos cuantos

miembros de la orden vigilando las afueras del castillo. Las medidas de seguridad que puso Dumbledore siguen allí, y con toda

la protección adicional no creo que halla mucho que temer.

- He estado pensando ... - dijo Charlie Weasley, uno de los hermanos de Ron - ¿ Y si ponemos dragones ?

Un murmullo recorrió la sala.

- Tenemos unos cuantos dragones domesticados, podríamos guardarlos cerca del bosque prohibido. No creo que nos cueste mucho traerlos, y podríamos poner otras criaturas mágicas vigilando el castillo, troles, quizas.

- No es mala idea - dijo la profesora Mcgonagall - Tendremos que discutirlo en la próxima reunión, se ha hecho tarde.

Acordaron la fecha de la siguiente reunión y todos se levantaron de las sillas mientras hablaban entre ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron a sus habitaciones intentando no hacer ruido. El cuadro de la madre de Sirius aún estaba allí. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su padrino. Intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

- ¿ Os imaginais ? - dijo Ron emocionado - ¡ Dragones en Hogwarts !

- Si, Harry se pondría contentísimo - dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreir.

- Pero podría ser peligroso - intervino Hermione - Los drago...

- Vamos, Hermione - ¡ No seas aguafiestas !

Mientras sus amigos discutían, Harry pensó en la reunión. Allí estaba Ginny. Seguía firme en su decisión de alejarse de ella hasta que todo pasara, si es que pasaba algún día ...

Ya en la habitación, vió que Fawkes no estaba.

'' Estará abajo, en la sala de reuniones ''.

Y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.


End file.
